Cake
by FlyingFleshEater
Summary: Robbie likes cake.


**Cake**

**('.')**

"About time for lunch, don't ya think?" Arizona announced more than asked. Callie rolled her eyes good naturedly. It was one of their few days off together but regardless of that, Arizona liked to keep Robbie on a strict schedule. The blonde grinned, her dimples appearing briefly but to great effect. Callie just couldn't resist that look and Arizona knew it.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She got up, distracting Robbie from her odd mix of toys. Batman and Buzz Lightyear were apparently staging a rescue of Robin from a castle made of blocks. Bruce was the keeper of the castle and was getting his little furry but kicked. Robbie offered Buzz to her mother as she passed, but Callie waved the toy away. "Not right now Piernas. It's time for lunch."

"Yeah! Lunch, lunch, lunch!" Arizona chanted, swooping Robbie up in her arms and twirling her around in the air. Robbie laughed, her pacifier dropping out of her mouth and into the pile of toys at the blonde's feet. She didn't seem to notice. Arizona stilled their motion slowly and tucked the girl close to her, bouncing her playfully. "Let's go wash up okay?"

Just like every time the scene played out, Callie felt the catch in her chest at the sight of Arizona holding Robbie in her arms. She loved seeing them together. At first she had been worried that Arizona would feel like an aunt, the way Lexie did (though Lexie distanced herself by choice). Her worries had been for naught, her girlfriend, no her fiancé, had jumped into parenthood with both feet, and Callie fully considered Arizona to be Robbie's mother just as much as she was. She didn't ever want to get used to the image; she wanted to keep this feeling of absolute joy and complete adoration for her girls as long as she lived.

Arizona zoomed out of the room with sound effects appropriate for a car (or possibly and airplane) and disappeared into the bathroom. While they were washing up, Callie moved around the kitchen, pulling out pans and ingredients to make chicken (something Robbie was okay with), rice (something Robbie loathed), and steamed broccoli and carrots (something Robbie adored).

Robbie and Arizona span back into the kitchen like a whirling dervish, this time Robbie was under her own power. The blonde lifted Robbie up onto her barstool.

"So baby girl," Callie started once Robbie and Arizona had quieted to a dull roar, "what's for lunch?" She turned on the sink and began to wash her hands, not really expecting to get an answer.

"Cake."

"If you think you're just having cake for lunch, you are sadly mistaken, young lady," Callie responded automatically, washing her hands in the same way she did before going into surgery. The reality of the situation stole over her unhurriedly. That had not been Arizona's voice. It had definitely not been her voice. So that had to mean that…

She turned with deliberate slowness. At the bar behind her Arizona was staring wide-eyed and gape-mouthed at the toddler, her whole body turned to face her. Robbie didn't seem to notice. She had her earnest gaze focused on her mother.

"What?" Callie asked, and then she turned to Arizona, not waiting for an answer. "Did she just…?"

Arizona turned her stunned gaze to Callie, her comically wide eyes not blinking as she nodded slowly once.

The both turned back to face Robbie. Her little brow had collapsed with worry. She looked between the adults cautiously. Silence stretched out in the air between them.

"What did you want for lunch, Piernas?" Arizona asked finally.

"Cake," Robbie iterated, her sweet voice once again blessing stunned ears. "I want cake."

Callie caught Arizona's gaze again. A wide grin began to spread over the Latina's face and it was quickly mimicked by the blonde. When Callie let out a bark of surprised laughter, her actions were copied again.

Robbie's worry had turned into full blown confusion and a little fear by the time the grown-ups had finally gotten hold of themselves. It did take quite awhile. Every time they would seem to calm down, they would look at each other or at her and begin to laugh again.

"Well," Callie managed after a good while, "I guess that would be okay. Just this once anyway."

**A/N: Not really a sequel. Just a one shot. You should review it though.**


End file.
